Sammy's Super Sonic Adventure
by SammyOfMobius
Summary: Following the events of Enter Sammy Space-Time, Sammy Harbors has just gained the ability to travel to alternate universes. He finds himself in the Gateway to the Multiverse. He stumbles upon Sonic's universe, and a massive adventure ensues! Dr. Eggman is up to no good again, and what Sammy doesn't know is that Dr. E plans on using him as a component of his next creation of mayhem!


**Sammy's Super Sonic Adventure**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own the rights to the Sonic series in any shape or form. I am merely a fan/follower of the Sonic series, and this novel is what one should consider to be a fanfiction. This novel is in no way canonical with the Sonic series. The rightful owners of the Sonic series are none other than Sega. They put lots of time and effort into developing the Sonic series, not to mention the Sonic series has a massive fanbase. For more about the Sega corporation and the Sonic series as a whole, please visit: **** . /Home/?r=true**__  
_

**WRITTEN AND ILLUSTRATED BY SAMMY HARBORS**

**Prologue**

Previously in the Sammy Space-Time series, Sammy gained the ability to time-travel by acquiring the Time-Manipulation Ruby! However, being a time-traveler was no stroll through the park. When Sammy time-traveled to 1954, he accidentally admitted that he was a time-traveler! However, no one believed him and Sammy became a laughing stock. This all changed when Sammy eventually showed off his time-traveling powers to the townspeople of 1954 Pensacola, and even demonstrated technology from his time period. However, what Sammy didn't know was what effects that his actions would have upon the space-time continuum.

When Sammy arrived back to his time period, it turns out that the world was waiting for his arrival for a 60-year timeframe. Driven by greed and power lust, a substantial mob stormed after Sammy, persistent to get ahold of his Time-Manipulation Ruby. Sammy's rival, Fizz, and his father and grandfather helped Sammy escape the mob. However, their intentions were not good. When Sammy was off-guard, they temporarily paralyzed Sammy's Time-Manipulation Ruby and tried to extract it from his forehead. However, their plan failed, and Sammy escaped with the help of Timothy's friend and love interest, Tiffany.

From there, Sammy, Timothy, and Tiffany tackled an entire fleet of airships and escaped through time the government forces just on time for Sammy to construct a flying saucer equipped with a Memory Deletion Ray. Back in 1954, Sammy erased the citizens' memories of him arriving to Pensacola during their time period, thus restoring his original timeline. While Sammy was back in 2014, his Time-Manipulation Ruby then began to change! At first, the only notable difference was that the Time-Manipulation Ruby's triangular piece became star-shaped, but then Tobias explained that he gained the ability to travel to alternate universes! After that, Sammy, Timothy, and Tiffany embarked on their next adventure, but this time, they won't be traveling through time. This time, they'll be traveling through realities…

**Chapter 1: The Warrior of Ages Meets the Blue Blur**

Sammy, Timothy, and Tiffany were instantaneously transported to a peculiar hubworld that seemed to have portals leading to different locations. The time was 4:18 AM on November 18th, 2014. The area that the trio was in didn't even seem like it was part of their universe, especially since the area was surrounded by pure white atmosphere, although many chunks of matter were floating around the blank space. Confused as to what exactly was going on and where he was, he was completely unaware that his questions would soon be answered by one of the Multiversal Guardians of Harmony themselves! "I don't understand… what is this place? How did I end up here?" Sammy hollered. Timothy and Tiffany clung to each other to give themselves a sense of comfort inside of this odd realm.

At last, a familiar dazzling ball of light began to form a few feet away from them, but this sphere of light happened to be whitish-pink. Then, the ball of light burst, and it revealed an woman who looked biologically 19 with messy teal hair who wore a pink toga and wielded a staff with a personified tree at the top, rainbow wings near the middle of the staff, and feathers at the bottom of the staff. On her head, she wore a laurel wreath, and personified flowers, woodland creatures, and pixie-like organisms circled her with delight, almost as if she was their mother.

At that moment, it became clear to Sammy that this mysterious supernatural figure was none other than Shelby, the Multiversal Guardian of Life! Sammy thought she was rather gorgeous, but tried to avoid developing feelings for someone beyond his age group. Rather, he began to introduce himself, "Wow! I can't believe that within in the past 48 hours, I've already met _two _Multiversal Guardians of Harmony! Allow me to introduce myself: I am**—**" but was interrupted by Shelby, who placed her hand over Sammy's lips, which was forming a "shush" sign at that moment.

She then finished Sammy's sentence, "Sammy Harbors. You are are Sammy Harbors of Pensacola, Florida, and you are currently 16 years of age. Not only to you dabble in the field of science, but you are now the current owner of the Time-Manipulation Ruby. Was my identification not correct?"

Sammy then blushed and assured her, "Actually, you were spot-on! You are a Multiversal Guardian of Harmony after all!"

"Indeed! I have come here to explain the reason behind you being teleported to this location. Sammy, this is The Gateway to the Multiverse! Here, an indefinite amount of portals exist that lead one to a particular universe within the multiverse, and to top it all off, portals are being created and even destroyed every second! You were led here because you had no destination in mind in which you could've teleported to. In other words, your mind was not set on a specific location that you wanted to warp to, so you were led here instead! This realm exists just outside of the Intercelestial Kingdom of Harmony, but that can be an adventure for another time, am I right?" Shelby suggested with a wink.

"Wow, that was a very complex explanation! Shelby, has anyone told you before that you're exceedingly smart and beautiful?" Sammy complimented Shelby, slowly becoming lovestruck.

"Why thank you, Sammy! Now, feel free to browse around this extensive realm in search of a portal to enter to that you may pursue in your next adventure! Just make sure not to jack up the space-time continuum again. You're lucky that we're being so passionate towards you," Shelby cautioned Sammy.

"You're right, I just need to focus. Now, where to begin?" Sammy snapped out of his trance. As he wandered around the wide-open, endless path of The Gateway to the Multiverse, he noticed portals that led to zany universes, such as a portal that led to an area within a universe that contained animate wiener dogs and burgers launching a full-scale invasion upon a kingdom of pastry and cake variants. There was also a portal leading to a community within a universe that lived over a version of Earth that was completely flooded, and the landmass that they lived on top of was manmade and hovered over the water below them using anti-gravity technology. Sammy presumed that this version of Earth suffered from an apocalypse. Finally, one last notable portal was one that led to a universe which consisted of a location where a planetoid in the shape of a three-dimensional plus sign orbited its select region. A town was built next to each of the four inner edges of the planetoid, and the two towns on the bottom side of the planetoid were intact, including the people that inhabited those towns, because of the ever-so-tenderhearted laws of gravity.

However, none of these universes caught Sammy's eye. The current situation he was in was almost like trying to search for a juicy book within a bookstore full of bland and dated books, trying to find one that would meet his tastes. That all changed when he spotted one specific portal to a universe that literally made him go ecstatic: the universe that the Sonic the Hedgehog series takes place in! For years, Sammy was a loyal and compassionate fan of the Sonic series, but never did he expect that an actual universe containing the characters and environments of the Sonic series existed! He could tell that the portal led to Sonic's universe because the portal led to Green Hill Zone, complete with its classic checkerboard-looking terrain and its lush palm trees, its bizarre totem poles, and the alluring oceanic background. Sammy also spotted some of Dr. Robotnik's malicious Badniks, such as Motobugs, Buzz Bombers, Crabmeats, and even Newtrons (which usually kept themselves hidden with their chameleon-like ways).

"Shelby, this is it! This is my next grand adventure! I've ventured through the elaborate Killer Volcano, I traveled to the future to rescue my friend Timothy from the clutches of Darwin O'Blubble, I fought to restore my timeline, and now… my next adventure shall take place in the world of the iconic Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sammy expressed his excitement in the form of a speech.

Shelby sighed and smiled, and then told Sammy, "Alright. I must caution you to be careful this time, because as a wise man once said, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' I believe in you, Sammy." She then gave Sammy a kiss on the cheek to wish him good luck, and Sammy fainted as a reaction. "Sammy, please get up. Adventure awaits you!" Shelby motivated Sammy.

"Sorry… goodbye sweetie**— **erm, I mean, goodbye Shelby!" Sammy corrected himself, dizzily walking away with a red face. Sammy entered the portal, and then Timothy and Tiffany enthusiastically followed him into the portal.

"What a strange young boy. I suppose Tobias _did _choose him, though," Shelby judged Sammy. Meanwhile, in the luxuriant Green Hill Zone, a portal opened up, and Sammy, Timothy, and Tiffany were flung out of the portal. Sammy landed face-flat, and then looked up to see whether or not his eyes deceived him.

"It's true! I really am in Mobius, home of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends! I can't believe this is happening!" Sammy clamored. Then, a gang of Badniks noticed Sammy, and they moved towards him, not seeming to have friendly intentions. "Oh my gosh! You must be Badniks! This is so awesome! Wait a minute… oh no," Sammy's mood shifted from exhilarated to afraid. Each Badnik was preparing to injure Sammy, but just then, Sammy and the Badniks heard a _**FWASH**_! Sammy quickly caught a glimpse of a blurry blue figure that left a trail of fire behind himself. "Could it be… Sonic the Hedgehog?!" Sammy exclaimed.

Then, the flash of blue revealed himself, and just as Sammy speculated, the mysterious blue figure was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself! "Great, it looks like Baldy McNosehair is up to no good again!" Sonic examined the scene. Then, a Crabmeat launched a missile at Sonic, but he dodged it, darted towards the Crabmeat, and kicked it towards a Motobug and a Caterkiller, destroying those three Badniks.

"Who's next?" Sonic challenged. Then, four Buzz Bombers rocketed towards Sonic, only to be sent hurtling towards their doom when Sonic deflected them using his Flying Kick attack. Finally, an E-01 Baby Kiki continuously tossed a stream of bombs at Sonic, who dodged all of the bombs. Eventually, Sonic hatched up an idea. He began running up a palm tree using his parkour abilities, and the E-01 Baby Kiki tossed a bomb towards Sonic. Sonic then leaped off of the tree, and the bomb instead harmed the palm tree rather than Sonic. The palm tree then fell over and crushed the E-01 Baby Kiki. Out of the Badniks came woodland creatures, which then frollicked away to enjoy their casual lives. Sonic's work there was done!

"That was amazing!" Sammy complimented Sonic.

"It's all in a day's work, kid. After all, I am Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic accosted Sammy.

"I know! I've been one of your biggest fans for over a decade! I just can't believe you're real… but here you are standing right in front of me! It's such an honor to meet you!" Sammy cheered. Sonic then gave Sammy a weird look.

"Wow, I guess I must be more popular than I thought," Sonic assumed.

"Of course you are! After all, you are the fastest thing alive and you foiled Dr. Eggman's plans numerous times!" Sammy commented.

"Yep, that's me!" Sonic bragged. Then, out of the rubble of the of scraps of the Badniks, a remaining Buzz Bomber rose. "Hey kid, look out!" Sonic warned Sammy. This warning alerted Sammy, and he then turned around to see the Buzz Bomber attempting a surprise attack. Sammy then blasted a wavy stream of energy at the Buzz Bomber, thus destroying it and freeing the woodland creature.

Sonic's jaw dropped, and he then asked, "Okay, who are you and how did you do that?"

Sammy replied, "My name is Sammy Harbors. I come from an alternate universe where you star in a video game series. I am a traveler of time and space, and this ruby that I am infused with, known as the Time-Manipulation Ruby, makes that all possible!"

"A video game series? It sounds like someone's got a case of the loopy," Sonic joked.

"Did you not see what I just did? I am not lying to you. Also, a video game is a form of entertainment that can be played in the form of an electronic program by someone or even a group of people. Gaming has become a common hobby worldwide and is a popular subject in common media. You wouldn't understand because video games do not exist in this reality!" Sammy argued.

"Fine, I believe you. So why are you here anyways?" Sonic inquired.

"Well, I was looking for a new adventure… and I really wanted to meet you, too!" Sammy answered.

"Say, if you're such a big fan, then how'd you like to meet my friends?" Sonic offered.

"That would be great! C'mon Tim and Tiff, lets go!" Sammy acclaimed. The crew traveled into Emerald City, which is where Tails' house was located. The team entered Tails' house, who seemed to be making modifications to the Tornado. Tails glanced behind and noticed that Sonic had brought over a guest.

"Oh, hi! Who's this, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Tails, meet Sammy. He's apparently a major fan of ours from another dimension," Sonic introduced Sammy.

"Is he a lunatic or something?" Tails giggled.

"No, he's telling the truth," Sonic assured Tails.

"You don't know how awesome it is to meet you, Tails! Also, is that the Tornado that I'm seeing here? It's looks so spectacular in person!" Sammy flattered.

"Thanks!" Tails replied. Then, Timothy and Tiffany sprang towards Tails and began climbing all over his body. The sensation tickled Tails, making him laugh. "Aw, who are these little guys?" Tails questioned.

"Those two are Timothy and Tiffany. They are mates and they are both members of a species that I discovered that I refer to as evomantes. They have the ability to significantly increase in terms of size the more they eat when provoked. When provoked, their metabolic rates speed up significantly, giving them a craving for food. They can use their razor-sharp mouths to tear through and consume practically anything. So not only can they defend themselves, but they also have the ability to fully understand their owner. Timothy and Tiffany each have unique abilities, too. Timothy can glide, use his claws as combat blades in his evolved forms, and can also use them as drill-like weapons in his evolved forms, which he can take advantage of to affect the flow of tectonic planes to cause earthquakes or even form mountains! Tiffany can fly and spread magical mushrooms, which can absorb the landscape around them, and she can use her wings to lacerate objects just like Timothy can with his claws! Timothy and Tiffany are loyal companions of mine, and they really enjoy company," Sammy explained.

"Hey, you're a scientist, aren't you?" Tails discovered.

"Indeed I am!" Sammy confirmed. He continued, "I am currently working on a new gadget that'll allow me to translate Timothy and Tiffany's thoughts since they are more developed intellectually than other insects and animals as a whole, besides humans and anthropomorphic animals like yourself."

"Hey Tails, I hate to interrupt you two's science-ey chat, but I think Baldy McNosehair is up to no good again. I've noticed a large quantity of Badniks roaming around lately," Sonic interjected.

"Same here. My radar has been detecting Badniks all over the globe, including some right here in Emerald City. We're going to need all the help we can get," Tails informed Sonic.

"I believe I can be of assistance! With my vast scientific knowledge and my supernatural state, defeating Dr. Eggman should be a breeze! Plus, I've always wanted to go on an adventure with you guys! So, what do you say?" Sammy offered.

Tails nodded and and gave Sammy a thumbs up sign, while Sonic shrugged and said, "Alright, I suppose you can tag along."

Moments later, Tails was readying the Tornado for takeoff while Sonic stood on its wings. Tiffany, in a larger state, offered Sammy and Timothy a ride. The two mounted onto Tiffany, ready for takeoff as well. Sammy and Tails counted down simultaneously, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… LIFTOFF!" Both the Tornado and Tiffany escalated into the skies, soaring above Emerald City. In the distance, Sammy could see Robotropolis, but that wasn't where the the gang was heading at the moment. They needed help from some of Sonic's closest friends: Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Mighty the Armadillo.

First things first, the team needed to visit Knuckles the Echidna, who was guarding the Master Emerald at the time. Sammy, Sonic, and friends needed to convince Knuckles to temporarily pause his duties in order to help foil Dr. Eggman's nefarious plan.

**Chapter 2: Freedom Fighters Assemble! Part I**

Tails' Tornado biplane and Tiffany landed on Angel Island with our five heroes, beseeching Knuckles' help. The team journeyed across the damp, dense forests of Angel Island to reach the Altar of the Emeralds. At last, after hours of venturing through the treacherous forests full of menacing beasts and complex branching pathways, the crew reached the Altar. From there, they could see Knuckles relaxing on top of the Master Emerald. "Knuckles, over here!" Sonic called. Knuckles lifted his head to see who was paying a visit, and he spotted Sonic and Tails waving, as well as three figures unknown to him (Sammy, Timothy, and Tiffany).

"Hey Sonic! It's been a while! When was the last time I've seen you? Wasn't it during your encounter with the Deadly Six?" Knuckles recalled.

"It was, actually. You need to get out more often, Knuckles!" Sonic teased.

"I can't just abandon my duties here on Angel Island," Knuckles countered.

"Knuckles, we really need your help though. Dr. Eggman is up to no good again. We need all the help we can get!" Sonic persuaded Knuckles.

"Fine, but if _anything _happens to the Master Emerald, I'm blaming you. Also, who's that kid and those mantes?" Knuckles asked.

"These are our new friends: Sammy Harbors, who has a mystical time gem infused into him, and Timothy & Tiffany, who can eat stuff to grow bigger and become more destructive and stuff like that," Sonic introduced Sammy, Timothy, and Tiffany to Knuckles.

"It's an honor to meet you, Knuckles! I've been meaning to ask you: do you really rap, or does some music artist just rap as you?" Sammy asked.

Knuckles gave Sammy a strange look and complained, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"C'mon, Knuckles! We don't have that much time to spare!" Tails rushed Knuckles. Knuckles then glided down from the Master Emerald and landed in front of the five heroes.

"Next stop: GUN Fortress!" Sammy proclaimed, who jumped and posed in the air afterwards, and the rest of the team joined him, then pausing in freeze frame positions, with each of them having optimistic expressions.

"How long do we have to stay locked in freeze frame?" Knuckles queried.

"Just until we're led into the next scene," Sammy answered Knuckles. Later, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took off on the Tornado biplane and Sammy and Timothy took off on Tiffany yet again. This time, they had their sights set on the GUN Fortress so that they could retrieve Shadow the Hedgehog, who was still a member of the GUN forces at the time.

The Tornado biplane and Tiffany soared downwards towards the GUN Fortress. However, radars detected the presence of Sammy, Sonic, and friends, and mistook them for threats to their territory. "Sir, our radars are picking up unidentified objects spiraling towards us _as we speak_!" one of the GUN officials reported to another of a higher position.

"Make sure the enemies do not infiltrate our base at all costs. Attack and secure the emergency doors for safety measures!" the higher-authority GUN official instructed the others.

"You heard the man!" another GUN official reminded the others. Traps and emergency doors were being set and GUN troopers were readying for battle. Sammy and the others viewed the GUN troopers preparing for combat with much confusion.

"Wait, are they sensing nearby enemies, or are they training? What are they preparing for?" Sammy underscored.

"Guys, I think that they think that _we're _the enemies!" Tails cried. Then, various cannons atop of the fortress' towers fired multiple cannonballs at the team, but with Tails' advanced piloting skills and Tiffany's quick reflexes, dodging the cannonballs was no trouble. Then, several small, unmanned, and auto-piloted aircrafts came rocketing towards the Tornado and Tiffany. Tails fired at the aircrafts using the Tornado's machine gun while Sammy defended himself using his blasts of energy. Waves of damaged aircrafts came raining down like a meteor shower to the point where the team had destroyed approximately 55% of the aircrafts. The remaining aircrafts demonstrated the aircrafts' true capabilities by spinning like a vortex, then forming rings of energy. The aircrafts stopped spinning, and their energy rings were sliced, then forming what appeared to be energy whips. The aircrafts then began spinning again, and this time, the energy whips expanded upon their diameters, opening up a much more likely probability for the Tornado or Tiffany to be injured.

"Evade, evade, evade!" Sonic repeated. Tiffany and the Tornado flew out of harm's way and temporarily avoided the conflict to that the team could come up with a solution.

"Everyone, I have an idea! Knuckles, if you really want to put yourself to use, now's the time! I want you to get a grip of one of the incoming energy whips, which you can use as a weapon _against _the opposing aircrafts! It's a rather straightforward plan, but with Knuckles' strength, it just might work," Sammy convinced the others. "All in favor, shout 'I'!" Sammy proposed.

"I!" the rest of the team shouted simultaneously, except for Timothy and Tiffany, who raised their hands because they were nonverbal. The team then bursted back into the battle scene. An aircraft's energy whip was conveniently swinging directly towards the Tornado.

Worried, Knuckles (on top of the Tornado's wings with Sonic) looked over at Sammy, who reminded Knuckles, "Remember: timing is crucial! If you don't have that down, then I'm afraid it's lights out for you." Knuckles gulped and heavily inhaled and exhaled. Just inches away from Knuckles, the whip was closing in fast. Luckily, with enough patience, Knuckles managed to grab ahold of the energy whip, in which he then retaliated by sending off the aircraft which the energy whip was attached to into oblivion!

"I've still got it!" Knuckles affirmed himself. He then began spinning, swinging the energy whip as if it were a hammer during a hammer throw event at the Olympics. The ones affected were none other than the aircrafts, which Knuckles swiftly took out using powerful blows. Our heroes made sure to steer clear of Knuckles' energy whip, especially Sonic, who ducked the entire time. Before they knew it, the remaining 45% of the aircrafts were demolished.

"Nice work, Knucklehead!" Sonic complimented Knuckles.

"Eh, what're you gonna do?" Knuckles bragged.

Timothy and the Tornado then landed on the surface, and Sammy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Timothy then dismounted the Tornado/Tiffany. The team was in front of the sealed entrance to the GUN Fortress. A much cockier Knuckles shoved Sonic and gloated, "Move aside." He then jabbed the door down using his pointy fists.

Nonetheless, Sonic moaned, "Show-off." The team had successfully infiltrated the base, and now they needed to know how to convince GUN that they were innocent and they needed to know where to find Shadow so that they could cease Dr. Eggman's sinister plan. One they had entered the first room, which was rather narrow, they noticed that the path was already blocked out by security doors.

"Oh great, what now?" Tails groaned. Then, all of the sudden, in the back area of the room, a horizontal bar on the ceiling was letting out vertical laser beams that could vaporize anything they touched.

"That's what's now," Knuckles pointed out in a nervous tone of voice. Luckily, the laser beams were closing in on them rather slowly, but they still needed an escape plan.

"C'mon guys, I'll just knock down this door like I did last time!" Knuckles tried to convince everyone. He swung his fist at the security door, only to injure his hand and to make a minor dent in the security door. "Oh come on!" Knuckles whined.

Sammy looked down at Timothy and asked him, "Alright Timothy, now's your chance to show everyone here what you're capable of! Can you consume that security door so that we don't get melted into smithereens?" Timothy nodded, and Samy then tossed Timothy over to the security door, who clutched onto the security door once he reached it. He then began crawling all over the door, wolfing down massive chunks of it. Meanwhile, the lasers were closing in on the rest of the team significantly. The team had to back up near the security door to avoid vaporization.

"Hurry, Timothy! We know you can do it!" Sonic encouraged Timothy. Timothy finally finished gobbling the security door, and the result was him being 6 feet larger.

"Way to go, Timothy!" Sammy cheered.

"Wow, Sammy! You were right!" Tails exclaimed. The gang escaped the room just on time before they were about to be vaporized.

"If you thought that was cool, watch Timothy duel! His claws are almost like his versions of swords!" Sammy described. In the next room, which was longer and wider that the previous room, they noticed yet another security door. "Alright Timothy, do your thing. Tiffany, you can let Timothy handle the security doors. You did pilot me through that battle against the airships, after all!" Sammy devised. Then, all of the sudden, the voluminous alarms went off and beams of red light began to flash!

"YOU SEEM TO BE STRONGER THAN WE ANTICIPATED. CONGRATULATIONS ON PASSING TRAP #1. HOWEVER, WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT WE SIMPLY CANNOT LET YOU LIVE. DO HAVE A WONDERFUL SHORT REMAINDER OF YOUR LIVES," a computerized voice hinted at a possible attack. Then, the gang realized that the ceiling above them turned out to be slidable, for once it slid open, an army of GUN robots descended, all ready to attack Sammy, Sonic, and the gang!

"Alright guys, no turning back! We've come too far, and we're going to get what we came here for. Alright, charge!" Sammy ordered. The team of six charged towards the robots. Sammy and Sonic took on the Hunters, and Sammy was reducing each of them to steaming scraps using his destructive blasts of energy, and Sonic was using his famous Spin Dash and Homing Attack to pulverize the Hunters. One notable new technique that Sammy used is, when he was up against two Shield Hunters and a Laser Hunter, he span as quickly as a spin top, and his cape began to hurl its meteorites at the three robots, demolishing all three of them. Meanwhile, Tails and Tiffany fought Beetles and Hornets. Tails shot down his surrounding opponents using his arm cannon (which appeared in Sonic Battle), while Tiffany sliced through her foes using her keen wings, and also used a new technique where she could toss mushrooms at flying enemies like darts, which'll then absorb the enemies and send them into oblivion.

Knuckles and Timothy took on the Rhino Jet variants and the Artificial Chaos enemies. Knuckles battered through the foes by literally ripping out the Rhino Jets' wirings and smashing the Artificial Chaos enemies' helmets, while Timothy stabbed Artificial Chaos enemies' helmets using his blade-like claws and slurped up their actual body structure, and shred through the Rhino Jets simultaneously. Eventually, after a lengthy and intense battle, the room was ridden of robots. "Yes!" the team cheered simultaneously.

"Alright, we should hightail out of here before reinforcements arrive," Sonic suggested. Timothy and Tiffany chomped up the emergency door, and they were led into a dark, suspicious room.

"Something's out of line here…" Knuckles speculated. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and a humongous profusion of GUN soldiers had their gun pointers aimed at them. The gang's arms were all up, including Timothy and Tiffany's.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't shoot. No, scratch that! Give us one good reason why you've decided to infiltrate out base!" the GUN force's commander demanded.

"We mean you no harm! You are the ones who attacked us! We've only come for Shadow's help. We need to stop Dr. Eggman again," Sammy explained.

Then, the crew spotted Shadow grinding down on railings, jumped off, and he then shouted, "**CHAOS CONTROL**!" He then pulled out a Chaos Emerald, which began to glow. He then vanished briefly, and then appeared right in front of them using the power of teleportation. "So, what's Robotnik up to, and why should I ditch my duties to help stop him? He's not exactly a major threat, you know," Shadow argued.

"I know, but my radars have been picking up signals of Badniks all over the globe. Eggman's up to something, and it's not just the typical woodland creature capturing plot," Tails responded.

"Guys, it could be that he is off on a scavenger hunt for the seven Chaos Emeralds, which he shall use to power his next concoction of pure destruction! This is his next major plot, guys! He's probably searching the globe for portals into the realm of the Special Stages, and once his search is complete, he will channel the Chaos Emeralds' powers into his weapon to use as power sources, and then he shall reveal his next creation of total mayhem!" Sammy theorized.

"Yeah, that Eggman for you. The question is: what exactly _is _he building?" Tails wondered, scratching his head at the same time.

"I don't know, but I think I've heard enough. It looks like it's time to terminate Robotnik's schemes again," Shadow declared, officially joining the team.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Knuckles acclaimed. The crew then all gave each other a high five at the same time.

The GUN commander then apologized, "Best of luck to you, Shadow. Also, Sonic and friends, we apologize for nearly killing you all back there. It was an honest misunderstanding."

"Eh, it's cool. Almost getting killed is practically part of my job," Sonic joked. The seven heroes then departed from the GUN Fortress. Our Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles each hitched a ride on Tails' biplane while Shadow hitched a ride on Tiffany with Sammy and Tiffany, for the Tornado was already crowded enough.

"Alright guys, where to next?" Sammy inquired.

"I hate to say it, but next, we're off to Amy's house," Sonic moaned.

"Don't you mean _your girlfriend's _house?" Knuckles teased, as the rest of the team chimed in with laughter.

"Knock it off, guys! Let's just go and get her help already!" Sonic barked. The gang then soared downwards towards Amy's house, which was located in Central City. The Tornado and Tiffany landed, the team dismounted them, and they then knocked on Amy's house. "Amy, it's Sonic! Could you please let my friends and I in?" Sonic requested. Suddenly, two Boom Boo ghosts opened the door, nabbed Sonic, and then closed and locked the door so that the rest of the team could not go after him!

"Oh no, Sonic! What were those Boom Boo ghosts doing in there?" Sammy fretted.

"I don't know! I wonder if Sonic will be okay…" Tails worried.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not willing to sit around here, waiting to find out. Either you all help me, or let Sonc get tortured," Shadow offered. The team nodded in agreement, willing to do whatever it takes to rescue their dangered friend.

**Chapter 3: Freedom Fighters Assemble! Part II**

"How will we get in? The door's locked, and I'm not too comfortable with invading someone's privacy," Sammy commented.

"Have you forgotten? There are ghosts in there. Who knows what could've happened to Amy by now," Shadow reminded Sammy.

"Forget this. I'm knocking down the door," Knuckles said, then jabbing down the door at full force.

"Excellent job, Knuckles!" Tails complimented Knuckles. The lighting inside of Amy's house was not operational, but the gang could still see Amy's house's signature pink carpet with multiple dressers on top of it, in which a picture of her covered the top of each of the dressers. Yellow pillows were spread across the carpet as well, but however, when Tails stepped on one of the pillows, he jumped up in a state of fright, embarrassingly landing in Shadow's arms.

"Quiet down, Miles," Shadow warned Tails.

"Sorry, Shadow," Tails apologized. The team inspected the house, searching through every nook and cranny for a way to find Sonic and Amy.

While inspecting, Knuckles asked Sammy, "I've been meaning to ask, what is your cape made out of?"

"It's made out of transparent cosmic matter. The laws of microgravity and its transparency is what allows these miniature asteroids to float through and in it," Sammy answered.

"I don't know what half of the stuff you said means, but alright," Knuckles chuckled.

"Enough goofing off, you two. I found something," Shadow notified Sammy and Knuckles. They walked over to Shadow to see what all the fuss was about, and they were led to a mirror.

"A mirror? I'm not trying to defy you, Shadow, but how is a mirror going to help us in any way besides letting us know to improve our appearance?" Tails questioned Shadow.

"I'll tell you how. I'm sensing a strong wave of paranormal activity coming from this one accessory. At least a few answers must lie through here," Shadow replied to Tails.

Frightened by Shadow's explanation, Timothy and Tiffany leaped into Sammy's shaggy hair, taking refuge from there. "Tiffany, you're new, but Timothy, you know what I'm ticklish in those areas!" Sammy grumbled, trying to hold back laughter simultaneously.

"Look!" Tails hollered. Through the mirror, the gang spotted a Boom Boo ghost hovering over them, laughing in a creepy tone. "Guys, it's behind us!" Tails shrieked.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow vociferated, then turning 180 degrees and tossing a bolt composed of Chaos Energy. "Where is it?" Shadow panted.

"Shadow and friends, what if the ghosts are now lurking within the mirrored realm, in which they transformed Amy's mirror into a portal to the mirrored realm?" Sammy theorized.

"It's worth a shot!" Knuckles sighed, then stepping through the mirror.

"Mother of Edison, it worked!" Sammy gasped. The rest of the gang entered the mirror, and once inside of the mirrored realm, they noticed that everything was literally mirrored in comparison to the normal realm! However, their fascination soon transformed into fear, as dozens of Boom Boo ghosts began appearing from thin air, each letting out their maniacal laughter!

"**RUN**!" Tails screamed. The team then scurried away from the swarm of ghosts, tripping over furniture along the way. At last, the six had reached a hallway and entered a random room, securing the door behind them.

"Wait, can't they just phase through the wall?" Sammy queried.

"They should be able to… I find it peculiar that they aren't. Something's not right..." Shadow suspected. The room they were in was nearly pitch-black until a single lightbulb glinted over Sonic and Amy, who were both tied to chairs.

"Sonic and Amy, we thought we'd never find you two!" Tails cheered, gleefully rushing towards them.

"No Tails… it's a trap," a weakened Sonic cautioned Tails. Just then, a gigantic Boom Boo appeared from thin air, causing Tails to halt in his tracks and have the daylights scared out of him. The humongous Boom Boo then dissevered into several individual cryptic Boom Boo ghosts.

"Tails, you free Sonic and Amy! We'll take care of the rest!" Shadow ordered Tails. Tails nodded and began undoing the knots that held Sonic and Amy captive. Meanwhile, Sammy, Knuckles, and Shadow were battling the Boom Boo ghosts. However, their attacks were useless. Whenever Sammy tried to blast a ghost, or whenever Knuckles tried to bop a ghost, or whenever Shadow tried to use the Homing Attack against a ghost, they passed through the ghosts' ectoplasms instead!

After a while of constant trial-and-error, Knuckles ranted, "Come on! There must be some kind of tactic that we can use against the ghosts!"

Ostensibly, Sammy hatched up an idea, "Eureka! I just thought of something! Knuckles and Shadow, in Sonic Adventure 2, light was the Boom Boo ghosts' main enemies! I don't see any hourglasses around here that can serve as switches to allow sunrays inside, but there must be some other strategy that we can take advantage of to allow light inside."

"I don't know what Sonic Adventure 2 is, but I do have a rather straightforward idea," Shadow commented. Afterwards, he charged up a Chaos Spear and tossed it at the house's ceiling, therefore creating an opening that allowed light to enter the house. The Boom Boo ghosts let out their final screeches before fading from existence. The freed Sonic and Amy enthusiastically ran towards the three.

"Thanks, guys! I can always count on you, Shadow and Knuckles! You were pretty great to, Sammy!" Sonic thanked the team.

"Do you know how many Rings it'll cost to repair the damage you did to my roof, Shadow?" Amy badgered Shadow.

Sammy argued, "Relax, Amy. Shadow just saved you. Plus, we're in a mirrored dimension, not the actual dimension where your actual house exists. Let's go home now." Amy sighed and followed Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Sammy, and Knuckles. The crew reached the portal back to the normal dimension, and once they all stepped through the portal, it returned to being a regular mirror. "It's safe to come out now, Tim and Tiff!" Sammy called. The two lept out of Sammy's hair, doing a _ta-da! _pose after their landings.

"Are your pets always this useless?" Knuckles complained.

"Hey, you'd be surprised to see how useful the two can be in certain situations," Sammy replied to Knuckles. Knuckles shrugged and then followed Sammy, who was following the rest of the team.

"So, where to next?" Sammy asked.

"Next, we need to find Mighty," Sonic responded. "To be honest, I haven't seen him since 1993," Sonic added.

"He currently lives in Tumbleweed Trails, which is an old town within Frontier Canyon Zone. He apparently runs a saloon," Tails informed the rest.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy tried to motivate the rest of the team.

"Not so fast! Sonic, I'd like to introduce you to my Tornado Jet! Not only is it more capable than Tornado biplane, except it is much more expansive and has more passenger seats! I'll mainly use it for a larger squad like this one," Tails interjected, then tapping a trigger on a remote that summoned the auto-piloted Tornado Jet. Its design strongly resembled that of the Tornado biplane, except its overall structure was in the vein of a jet plane.

"That's great Miles, except why didn't you use this _earlier_?" Sonic queried.

Dumbfounded, Tails answered, "I don't know. I guess I was afraid that GUN would damage it. This baby is brand-new, after all."

"Whatever, can we just go to Frontier Canyon, get Mighty, and confront Eggman so that we can surcease his plans?" Knuckles requested demandingly. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, high-fived each other all at once, and took off in the Tornado Jet with Tails as their pilot. After 1 hour and 37 minutes of flight, Sammy dozed off to sleep.

During his dream, he was falling down what seemed to be a light-deprived, immeasurable pit, until he reached a more surrealistic area. While falling through this bizarre region, he spotted Doctor Brown's Flying DeLorean, a Bell P-63 Kingcobra (a World War II fighter plane), an advertisement for _It's a Wonderful Life_, SNES cartridges, an Egyptian pyramid, a raptor, and even the Titanic. Although, they seemed inactive, as they were simply floating in a space that resembled the sky during twilight. Rose petals breezed past Sammy as he continued to descend. Suddenly, an anonymous yet familiar voice whispered in his ear, _With great power, comes great responsibility_.Afterwards, out of the bliss, an enormous Chopper badnik lunged up and consumed Sammy alive, as if he were a mere crumb, while Sammy screamed for clemency!

Sammy then woke up with a fearful and distressed facial expression. "Whoa, what's the matter, jumpy?" Amy giggled.

"Eh, I guess I just had a brief nightmare. I'm not sure what it meant, though," Sammy reciprocated, shivering yet trying to hide his fear.

"I'd relax if I were you. We're almost to Frontier Canyon anyways!" Amy notified Sammy. From there, the Tornado Jet gradually descended towards Tumbleweed Trails. The plane safely landed without affecting the landscape, and the gang exited the plane from there. The squad noticed that the town was reminiscent of a town from the Wild West era.

While walking along the trail that led to the town, Timothy tapped Sammy's shoulder. Sammy turned approximately 180 degrees to see Timothy and Tiffany in cowboy and cowgirl getup! Sammy snickered, "Ha ha! You two will blend right in for sure!" Timothy tipped his hat and blew on his tiny pistol as Tiffany scampered around riding on a miniature stick horse. While Sammy thought the sight was adorable, he had to catch up with the rest of the gang, as did Timothy and Tiffany.

As the gang was walking along the trails, Sammy noticed that Sonic looked slightly nervous. "Hey, what's the matter? Aren't you excited to see Mighty again after all this time?" Sammy interrogated.

"I guess so. It's just, what if he's changed? I've changed quite a bit too, and what if we just won't be able to connect like we used to?" Sonic overthought.

"Oh Sonic, you're making the situation more than it needs to be! Just be yourself, Sonic! Don't be someone you're not," Amy advised Sonic.

"You're right. Thanks for the advice, Amy," Sonic thanked Amy. The team continued down the trail and finally reached the town's entrance. The down was very rusty and the technology was about 1 ½ centuries behind in comparison to modern technology. The town was mainly inhabited by anthropomorphic raccoons, chickens, cows, ducks, coyotes, goats, sheep, and llamas, each in 19th century American frontier-styled attire. They traveled by foot, horses, and some traveled by horse-drawn carriages. In the town were trading posts, banks, saloons, hotels, clothing stores, and several other buildings.

"It's almost as if we were sent back to the mid-1800s," Tails described.

"I'm near certainty that I didn't take us backwards in time. I'm guessing that this place just hasn't evolved," Sammy inferred.

"Alright, let's find Mighty so that we can pulverize Dr. Eggman and then get back to our lives," Shadow insisted. The teamed walked to a building simply labeled as "Saloon".

"People weren't necessarily creative back then," Sonic quipped. The bunch entered the saloon through a batwing door, and much to their surprise, Mighty was the bartender, and was pouring beverages for his parched customers. "Wow, we're awfully lucky to find Mighty at the _first _saloon we searched through," Sonic remarked.

The team walked up to the counter and Knuckles expounded to Mighty, "Hey Mighty! It's Knuckles from the Chaotix! Hey, we need you help to put an end to Eggman's schemes. He's up to something dastardly and we need all the help we can get. He's been producing more Badniks than usual, which is usually a cue that he's plotting something."

Then, Mighty dramatically tipped his cowboy hat over his eyes, spun his pistol in his hands, and responded in a deep and comical voice, "Well, well, well. It's been a _long time_ since I've teamed up with anyone to put ol' Robotnik out of his misery. Although, since duty calls, I'll accept your offer."

"Okay, seriously, why are you talking like that?" Knuckles retorted.

Mighty then answered in a normal voice, "Eh, I dunno! I guess that was just my 'cowboy voice'." He then called out to Ray [the Flying Squirrel], "Hey, Ray! You run the place while I'm out, kapeesh?"

"You're the boss, boss!" Ray assured Mighty, tying his shoe simultaneously. The squad exited the saloon, then heading back to the town's entrance/exit so that they could face off against Dr. Eggman. At last, the team had been fully assembled, and now all they needed to do was give Dr. Eggman a taste of his own medicine! However, their luck ran out soon, for Badniks began to invade the village, all in search for Sammy, Sonic, and the rest of the gang!

"Aw, dang. Well, I guess it's time to wrangle up some baddies like old times!" Mighty challenged the Bandiks, then swinging his lasso and standing in a fighting pose, and the rest of the gang joined him by each striking their own fighting poses. The invading Badniks consisted of Orbinauts, Turtloids, Asterons, Bat Brains, Bubbles, RhinoBots, and many others. All nine team members knew that it was going to be a rough and messy battle, but they were all for it.

"Alright you robotic scum, prepare to get served!" Shadow dismayed the Badniks. The battle then ensued. Sammy blasted his foes, which consisted of the more strategically and precision-based Badniks, and sent small yet harmful asteroids hurtling towards them as well. Sammy even pulled out a ray gun-like version of the Memory Deletion Ray, which he used to strike his enemies with amnesia to make them forget why they were fighting him in the first place, thus confusing them and stunning them so that Sammy could finish them off. Timothy and Tiffany shredded through and chomped up the Badniks' metallic coatings. Their enemies consisted of the burlier Badniks, despite their miniature sizes (in their normal forms). One notable attack that they performed, though, was a "combo move" in which, while a Turbo Spiker and a Sandworm were incoming, Timothy and Tiffany (in more evolved forms, of course) countered by having Timothy spin with his arms and claws extended, and Tiffany then flew around him rapidly. Eventually, a tornado shield formed around Timothy, and the two Badniks, as well as several other nearby Badniks, were vacuumed into calamitous twister as well.

Sonic and Shadow performed their famous Homing Attack and Spin Dash attacks on their enemies, which consisted of the quicker and more agile Badniks. Sonic, being the fastest of the two, activated the Sonic Boost as an attack for the first time since Sonic Generations as well, ramming through enemies at full force, while Shadow implemented Chaos Control into the battle by warping to various points and attacking the Badniks when they least expected it. Knuckles and Amy, like Tiffany and Timothy, combated the brawnier combatants. Knuckles pounded the opposing Badniks using his trademark spiky-knuckled fists, while Amy wielded her Piko-Piko Hammer, slugging her enemies with her swift, deadly blows, sending them hurtling towards their deaths. Mighty, the latest member of the squad, lassoed his enemies (which consisted of the more heavily-armed Badniks) and smashed them against hard surfaces, and was even able to protect himself from injurious projectiles by curling up into a ball, in which his shell could protect him from deleterious attacks. Animals arose from the rubble of the destroyed portion of the Badniks, each of them safe and sound. However, the battle was far from over.

The fleet of Badniks was becoming nearly as numerous as precipitation, and the heroes were vastly outnumbered. "I think this is it, guys!" Sammy cried.

"**NO**! To think it's almost my 13th birthday!" Amy wailed. However, in the distance, an infamous, long-moustached round figure was approaching the gang on an iconic hovering vehicle. That being was none other than Doctor Robotnik, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman, one of the most feared evil geniuses in video game history and Sonic's mortal enemy!

"That's enough, my prized henchmen! I believe Sonic and his posse have learned their lesson," Dr. Eggman ordered his Badniks and then chortled, twiddling his thumbs at the same time.

"The only thing I've learned ever since we've even met is that you're a total loser!" Sonic retorted as the team chimed in with laughter.

"Typical, Sonic. You know, you've never really changed since we've been, with the exception of your appearance. At least my tactics have evolved over the years. Speaking of which, you know how an idea can blossom into something even greater than how its creator originally percepted it as? Well, this current plan of mine initially started out as another 'capture the woodland creatures, turn them into robots, and take over the world' plot. However, my radars picked up signals of the presence of an extremely powerful supernatural force. That power exists within none other than your 10-year-old human friend over there," Dr. Eggman monologued.

"First of all, my name is Sammy Harbors, and I am 16 years old! My puberty cycle hasn't started yet is all. Second, time travel? _Again_? Haven't you already attempted to expropriate control of the world thrice using that strategy? What makes you think that you'll triumph this time around?" Sammy countered.

"Why, that's a good question, little boy. The answer should be obvious to someone with your level of intellect. Solaris, the Time Eater, nor even Little Planet contain an energy that you possess: pure essence, which is an energy only found within living, breathing creatures which have kind hearts. With that energy and the power of time travel and my mechanical weapons of mayhem combined, I'll be unstoppable!" Eggman antiquolized. Then, Eggman launched a spherical, ovalular capsule at Sammy, which trapped him inside. The Egg Mobile's claw picked up the capsule which Sammy was inside of and flew off.

"Help, guys!" Sammy screamed while Sonic, Timothy, Tiffany, and the rest of the crew ran after the Egg-O-Matic. However, the team could not keep up with Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile, and it swiftly disappeared into the distance. Distraught, Timothy and Tiffany began to shed tears and they hugged each other.

The rest of the team was depressed as well, until Tails proposed, "**No**. We can't give up here. Sammy, who hardly knew what it was like to personally confront Eggman and his robotic army, gave it his all to assist us in combat. Now, he's been captured by Dr. Eggman and is going to be the main power source of what could possibly be one of Dr. Eggman's most detrimental creations to date. Sammy looked up to us, and I think it's time we live up to his expectations. We've never lost to Eggman, and we aren't going to this time! Sammy helped us, and now it's time to repay the favor! Now, who's with me?"

"Right on, Tails!" "Sign me up!" "Affirmative." "Let's do this!" "Yee-haw!" the rest of the party shouted in response to Tails' inspirational speech. Even Timothy and Tiffany sprang up and down in an act of hope obtained from Tails' speech.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, buckle up. Things are about to get bumpy," Tails cautioned everyone. The crew entered the Tornado Jet, and it took off with Tails as its pilot while the townsfolk of Tumbleweed Trails waved goodbye. The Tornado Jet was soaring towards Robotropolis, and the team was ready for whatever Dr. Eggman had up his sleeve.

**Chapter 4: Temporal Repercussions, Part I**

The time was 5:29 PM on November 18th, 2014. Still sealed inside of the capsule, Sammy forbearingly waited for his friends to come to the rescue. "Dr. Eggman, you've already lost! Sonic and his friends are on their way now, and let's face it: you've never been able to stop Sonic in the past, and you never will anytime in the future!" Sammy tried to convince Eggman.

"You're right about one thing: I have made several cringeworthy mistakes in the past, but what if I was able to undo the one mistake that spawned the countless failures afterward? That's where you come in. Once the Egg TMRE-Channeling Champion is complete, I shall travel back in time to 1991 and assist my 1991 self by helping to kill Sonic's 1991 self! Best of all, it's nearly complete, and Sonic and pals will never make it here on time to prevent me from making my move!" Eggman cackled.

"We'll see about that. Also, even though I can practically already make an estimated guess as to what TMRE is, do you mind _explaining _what TMRE is?" Sammy requested.

"TMRE is the energy what flows throughout your Time-Manipulation Ruby and gives it its capabilities. Though I don't know what reactants contribute to the creation this energy source, I do know that it is very powerful, and I shall use it for some rather impressive things," Robotnik foresaw.

"The power source originates from the Multiversal Guardians of Harmony, the supernatural beings that watch over the multiverse and organizingly protect and improve the lives of the organisms that inhabit it. They created the Time-Manipulation Ruby and incorporated a rich, everlasting energy into it that is the primary source of its remarkable gift. You are taking it for granted and you shall not succeed! Sonic and his friends are literally going to pluck apart your mustache hair from hair!" Sammy threatened Eggman.

"Wow. Overdramatic much? Seriously, was there any need to get that descriptive? No matter, for in a matter of minutes, Mobius shall be mine!" Eggman let out a long and maniacal guffaw. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Timothy, Tiffany, and the rest of the gang were acceleratingly soaring towards Robotropolis in Tails' Tornado Jet. Once they were at Robotropolis, Tails was able to receive a nice, clear aerial view.

However, he fearfully reported through a mic, in which the sound was transmitted through the speakers which the Tornado Jet's passengers could listen to, "Everyone, from the looks of it, Robotropolis is nearly abandoned. The only productive building is Eggman's base. This may be because most of the Badniks are out wreaking havoc upon the world, but I fear that Robotropolis' emptiness may be to lower our expectations for the final battle. Remember everyone, just keep your guards up," Tails informed the rest of the gang.

"You can count on us, Tails!" Amy affirmed Tails.

"What she said, partner! This is gonna be one heck of a ride!" Might acclaimed.

"Don't worry, Tails. We're going to rescue Sammy and foil Baldy's plans again. Eggman's attempted time travel before, and the outcomes weren't exactly what he was counting on. I doubt they'll be this time around!" Sonic chuckled.

"You said it!" Tails giggled, paused momentarily, and then worried, "It's just… I think Eggman is trying to pull something much more effective this time around. I think that wherever his destination in time might be has something to do with you." Without responding, Sonic's facial expression instead began to represent that he was quite anxious himself. The Tornado Jet was nearing Eggman's base, and Tails prepared the Tornado Jet for landing in front of Dr. Eggman's intimidating lair.

Once the Tornado Jet landed and the crew exited the plane, they noticed a manifold of searchlights seeking for intruders in nonrandom patterns. Making sure the timing was right, Tails ordered the team to scurry to the entrance when he shouted, "Now!" when he believed the searchlights would not spot them when he chose the time that he thought was right. All eight heroes made it to the entrance without being discovered by the searchlights. Next to the entrance door was a dial where one must input the passcode.

"How are we going to infiltrate Robotnik's base now? Without that code, his base is practically impenetrable!" Knuckles fretted.

"Just leave it to me," Tails assured Knuckles. Tails then pulled out a hacking device which he used to hack into the system's core settings to find out the passcode. After a timeframe of less than 20 seconds, the hacking device revealed the dial's passcode to Tails. Afterward, Tails input the passcode, and the entrance door began to open. "We're in!" Tails cheered as the rest of the team joined in. After celebrating, the gang slyly entered the base, in which the first room almost resembled that of a castle. The room had red and black checkerboard tiles with a jumbo-sized white Eggman logo at the room's center. There was a red carpet that branched of into two separate pathways, each leading to a separate staircases that led to the same door to the next room. On the walls, surrealistic portraits of Dr. Eggman were hung, each displaying Eggman as a hero in some manner, while some even displayed Sonic as a villain. To the right of the left staircase was a version of "The Thinker" in which a sculpted version of Eggman that was wearing a tunic replaced the original statue, and to the left of the right staircase was a version of "David" in which a sculptured version of Eggman that was also wearing a tunic replaced the original statue.

"Now this is what I call egotism at its finest!" Sonic joked. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Tiffany walked up the left staircase while Shadow, Knuckles, Mighty, and Timothy walked up the right staircase. They all met at the door and entered it. In the next room was a laser field in which the outcome of anyone why walks into the laser field was unknown! A narrow passage with suspicious holes spread across the parallel walls surrounded the laser field.

"Guys, what do we do?" Amy underscored. Shadow then somehow chipped off a piece of the wall and tossed it into the laser field. A brief alarm went off and crossfire was released from the holes!

"Well, I could always teleport across and Sonic could just zip across, but I can't see how the rest of you will be able to manage to transcend through this trap," Shadow regretfully stated.

"How supportive, Shadow," Knuckles sarcastically replied. Then, Tails noticed a control panel. Swiftly, he hacked into the control panel to temporarily disable the laser field.

"Go, everyone! the laser field isn't going to be disabled for long!" Tails stressed. All eight heroes hurried across the narrow hallway, Tails included. They made it across safely just before the laser field reactivated.

"My stars, that was a close call!" Mighty sighed. Outside of the narrow hallway was a much more spacious area, yet it was complete with pits, missile launchers, and even meteors! First things first, the team needed a way to make it past the missile launchers.

"Leave this to me, partners!" Mighty insisted. He then curled into a ball and began rolling further along the surface, which is where the missile launchers targeted Mighty, and began firing away. However, Mighty's shell protected him from the brutal explosions! With the missile launchers out of ammo, now was his chance to attack! He pulled out his pistol, and with a few rapid blows, he took out the missile launchers! "Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Mighty bragged.

The rest of the team followed Mighty, and Sonic thanked Mighty, "Nice job out there! It's been a while since I've seen you in action!" Mighty then smirked in response and continued along the path. The team then encountered a series of gaps between the side of the room that they were on and the opposite side. Then, and idea struck Tails.

"Guys, I have an idea! I'll start flying, and you'll each grab on so that I can fly us over the gaps!" Tails suggested. The rest of the team nodded, and Timothy & Tiffany hopped inside of Tails' ears so that they could be flown over the gaps as well. At the same time, Tails began to fly using his signature two tails as Sonic grabbed along of Tails' hands. Knuckles grabbed ahold of Sonic's feet, Shadow grabbed ahold of Knuckles' feet, Mighty grabbed ahold of Shadow's feet, and Amy grabbed ahold of Mighty's feet. The team was almost like one heightous ladder. Tails traversed over the gaps, while struggling to do so. "Have you guys ever considered losing some weight?" Tails complained.

"Hey, lay off! I've been dieting lately!" Amy scolded Tails. After flying over the gaps, Tails landed safely on the other side. The "ladder" dissembled, and the team was left to deal with a space that contained an endless shower of artificial meteors raining down with posthaste. Not even Sonic would've been able to make it past the meteor shower safely.

"Shadow, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic hinted.

Shadow nodded and vociferated, "**CHAOS CONTROL**!" The effect slowed down the raining of the meteor shower, and Shadow then summoned the rest of the gang, "Let's move." Because the meteors fell closely together, the group had to cautiously slip and slide flexibly past the meteors. However, this challenge was simple for Timothy and Tiffany due to their small sizes. Luckily, the entire team cleverly made it past the inching meteors without getting scorched or even receiving minor-degree burns. The team entered a door that led to a wide elevator with a punching bag implanted on it.

"Knuckles, I bet that punching bag is a switch that makes the elevator ascend! Jab it repetitively so that we can move upward!" Tails instructed Knuckles. Knuckles stretched his arms and began speedily and repeatedly hit the punching bag, and the elevator began moving upward as a result.

"You can do it, Knuckles!" Sonic cheered Knuckles on as the rest of the team did the same. Sweat slivered down Knuckles face as he panted and fought against the exhaustion. However, after a few moments, the elevator began to slow down.

"Faster, Knuckles! The elevator is beginning to slow down!" Amy pressured Knuckles. Knuckles raised the intensity as his fists spun like drills, mercilessly battering the punching bag. Eventually, the elevator stopped at a level in which a door that led to the next room was located. Knuckles nearly passed out due to exhaustion, and then Sonic, Shadow, and Mighty began carrying him.

"Good job, Knuckles," Sonic complimented Knuckles. In the hallway in which the door was located, a door slided down and secured the way in which they entered the hallway.

"I don't know how I feel about that…" Amy worried, and then bolted over to Sonic and clinged onto him.

Next to the door was a treadmill, in which Sonic commented, "Wow, I guess even a flabby guy like Eggman needs to work out every once in a while!" Suddenly, a ceiling with spikes hanging down from it replaced the normal ceiling, and it began gradually descending towards the eight heroes! "Alright, I'm sorry for calling you flabby! You're muscular, Eggman! _Very muscular_! **PLEASE LET US LIVE**!" Sonic pleaded.

"Sonic, stop your whining! I think that treadmill over there is a switch that can open the door! However, only your speed will be able to compete with the treadmill's intensity!" Tails speculated.

"How do you know all of this? It's almost as if you know Eggman's fortress inside and out," Sonic interrogated.

"Uh… just do what I say, Sonic!" Tails demanded. Sonic then mounted onto the treadmill, which booted up. The treadmill span at an opposing force of 672 miles per hour, but that was nothing Sonic couldn't handle! The door eventually slided upward, giving the team a chance to escape their impending doom. "C'mon, Sonic! Now's our chance!" Tails notified Sonic. Sonic dismounted the treadmill and quickly dashed through the door. Suddenly, the spiky wall slammed to the ground in the room the team escaped, and luckily, no one was inside of the room to face an antagonizing death.

"Are we there yet?" Mighty panted.

"Almost. This is the second to last room that we need to overcome before confronting Eggman," Tails answered Mighty.

"Seriously, how do you know all of this?" Sonic firmly asked.

"Are you really going to question me, Sonic?" Tails snapped.

"Whoa. Sorry, Tails," Sonic apologized, confused as to why Tails was acting so aggressively at the same time. The room was in the style of a labyrinth, and trash literally filled the brim of the labyrinth. The labyrinth led to multiple different exits, and the crew had no idea where to go. Then, Tails hatched up yet another well-devised plan.

"Tim and Tiff, you guys know Sammy better than anyone here! You two can use your abilities to consume the garbage that is flooding this labyrinth and you two can lead us to Sammy by following his scent!" Tails instructed Timothy and Tiffany. Timothy and Tiffany nodded, and then dove into the waste-infested labyrinth. They began munching through the garbage like souped-up lawn mowers, zooming through the labyrinth like Pac-Men wearing Power Sneakers. They eventually returned to the rest of the squad, much more evolved in terms of size due to the excessive amount of detritus that they consumed, and the labyrinth was as clean as a whistle! Only minor scraps of debris remained! "Nice job, you two! Now, lead us to Eggman's 'throne room' is you could!" Tails insisted. Timothy and Tiffany nodded, shrunk back down to their standard sized, and began skipping along the right path to Eggman's "throne room".

"I'll admit, I really misjudged the little fellas! I would never eat any kind of debris, especially not the amount that they intook! Those two can eat just about anything," Knuckles tittered while accompanying Timothy and Tiffany with the rest of the team. After traversing through the maze's numerous narrow paths, accidentally running into dead ends along the way, the crew finally made it to the door that led to Eggman's "throne room".

They entered, but they were actually led to a room with a giant bi-slider door at the end. On the room's floor were eight distinctly colored panels in columns of four and rows of two. The front two panels were blue and yellow-orange, and the panels behind those two were red and pink, and the panels behind those two were black and brown, and finally, the back two panels were green and yellow. "I think you all can assume whose panel is whose," Tails surmised.

Sonic stood on the blue panel, Tails stood on the yellow-orange panel, Amy stood on the pink panel, Knuckles stood on the red panel, Shadow stood on the black panel, Timothy stood on the green panel, Tiffany stood on the yellow panel, and Mighty stood on the brown panel. "Wait, why is my panel brown? My fur is black and red," Mighty inquired.

"Your cowboy hat is brown, isn't it?" Tails reminded Mighty.

"Good point," Mighty agreed. The panels glimmered on and the door opened! They had finally overcome Dr. Robotnik's series of trials! However, at that moment, capsules fell over Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Mighty, and even Timothy & Tiffany, therefore trapping them. It was up to Sonic and Tails! Sonic and Tails stormed into Dr. Eggman's "throne room" and Sonic rambled, "What the heck, Eggman?! First you trap Sammy, then you trap my friends? Not cool!"

"Don't forget about your friend Miles. He's been my captive for quite a while now," Dr. Eggman admitted.

"Impossible! Tails is right next to me!" Sonic countered.

"That's where you're wrong, gullible hedgehog. That Tails is an android that I built!" Dr. Eggman revealed.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed. The apparent Tails android then powered down, and Dr. Eggman began laughing maniacally. He then pressed a button that summoned the capsule that Tails was captured inside of.

"Sonic, help! Eggman has been holding me captive this whole time!" Tails squealed.

"You see, before you went to retrieve your little cohort from Emerald City, I took the liberty in capturing him and taking him to my base. I then programmed a Tails android to have artificial feelings and and a personality nearly identical to that of Tails'! I even put in enough effort to record Tails' voice so that the machine could process it and speak on its own using Tails' voice! I gotta hand it to myself, this has to be one of my greatest accomplishments yet!" Dr. Eggman explained.

"Geez, you played me big time," Sonic groaned.

"Indeed, and the playing has only just begun! As I explained to your friend Sammy earlier, I shall travel back in time to 1991 when we were battling in the Final Zone, and I shall assist my past self with defeating _your _past self! It's brilliant plan, not to toot my own horn..." Dr. Eggman praised himself. He then announced, "Behold… the Egg TMRE-Channeling Champion!" Eggman then pressed yet another button which moved aside a set of curtains, revealing Dr. Eggman's latest creation of mayhem: the Egg TMRE-Channeling Champion!

"And now, with this mighty mech, I have the ability to control the Time-Manipulation Ruby and travel to any time destination I desire! However, I am a man of my word, so first… I shall travel back in time to June 23rd, 1991 and prevent you from ever defeating me! Enjoy your life while you still have it, hedgehog… because once I'm finished with your past self, it'll be gone!" Eggman warned Sonic.

"Sorry Eggman, but I'm not the surrendering type!" Sonic retorted. Eggman entered his mech and it powered on afterward. Eggman, controlling the mech from the inside, used the Champion's arm cannon to create a time window leading to 1991 and began to step through the time window.

However, Sonic leaped onto the machine's head, causing Eggman to yell, "Get off of my robot, you insignificant blue rat!" The mech stumbled into the time window, which closed after it entered the time window, accidentally bringing Sonic along to 1991.

"Have it your way, Sonic! In the end, I shall triumph!" Dr. Eggman challenged Sonic.

"I kn-know you c-can do it, Sonic…" Sammy rooted on Sonic in a much weaker condition.

Sonic and the Champion raced along the steel ground, through the smog-infested air, surrounded by miles and miles of factories within the industrial-based Scrap Brain Zone. Along the way, Sonic dodged saws, flame vents, and electric generators, traversed across pits with rotating platforms hovering above them, and fought against unforgivingly forceful conveyor belts. Meanwhile, Eggman's Mech simply soared above its problems, efficiently rocketing towards the Final Zone. "**No**!" Sonic cried.

**Chapter 5: Temporal Reprecussions, Part II**

Dr. Eggman had made it to the Final Zone, and just on the nick of time too. After accomplishing Act 3 of Scrap Brain Zone, the 1991 Sonic was on his way to confronting the 1991 Dr. Robotnik and his four mechanical pistons, which were to serve as the final bosses of his adventure. The 2014 Dr. Eggman prepared to fire at the 1991 Sonic while off-guard using Sammy's energy stream-blasting powers. Eggman aimed, but before he could fire, a flash of blue attacked the machine's head: the 2014 Sonic!

"Gaaah! I knew it! I knew you would find a way to interfere with my master plan somehow!" Eggman protested.

"Hey, Eggman, you had this coming!" Sonic rebounded.

"No, Sonic… _you_ had _this _coming!" Eggman twisted Sonic's words, then making a cape composed of cosmic matter and miniature asteroids form around the mech. He then launched a multitude of asteroids all aimed at the battlefield of the 1991 Sonic and the 1991 Dr. Robotnik!

"You idiot! You'll kill your past self too!" Sonic clamored.

"No I won't! Unlike your past self, mine is protected by a shield of steel! Your past self is completely exposed," Eggman corrected Sonic. A shower of small yet ruinous asteroids then rained upon the 1991 Sonic and Robotnik's battlefield.

"What's going on?!" the 1991 Dr. Robotnik screeched as his mechanical pistons received notable amounts of damage. The 1991 Sonic was being battered by the asteroids, causing him to fall nearly unconscious. Sonic darted over to his wounded past self.

"Hey, I'm you from the future. I'm sorry this is happening. You should sit this one out," Sonic informed his 1991 self.

"Who are you exactly?" the 1991 Dr. Robotnik asked his 2014 self.

"I'm you, 23 years into the future. I have traveled back in time to put an end to the continuous feud between that rotten blue pest! Once we put our brilliant minds together, Sonic shall not stand a chance! What do you think of my business proposal, younger me?" Eggman offered. His 1991 self responded with an evil grin, and powered up his mechanical pistons once again. Meanwhile, the 2014 Eggman began firing at the two Sonics with beams of energy again.

Sonic dodged the incoming piston above them and the beam of energy, and he set his past self down. "You stay there, alright?" Sonic told his past self. The 2014 Sonic then jolted back into the scene. Dodging the 1991 Robotnik's pistons, only damaging the piston which Robotnik was inside of. Simultaneously, he dodged the 2014 Eggman's torrents of energy from the Champion, attacking its head at the same time. However, fighting two Dr. Robotniks at the same time was too much for Sonic to handle. "I don't think I can do this alone…" Sonic panted.

Then, before he could get crushed, his 1991 self moved him out of harm's way, then attacking the piston which Dr. Robotnik was inside of. "Younger me, you're okay! I had a swifter recovery cycle than I recall," the 2014 Sonic acclaimed. The 1991 Sonic nodded, jumped and flipped in midair, and landed, then doing the wagging finger pose. "Alright, you take on your time period's Dr. Robotnik and while I do the same, only with my time period's Dr. Robotnik. The 1991 Sonic nodded, both Sonics fistpounded each other, and they sprang into action. The 1991 Sonic dodged each of the incoming mechanical pistons and attacked the piston that Dr. Robotnik was in whenever he had the chance, avoiding the emitted balls of energy as well.

Meanwhile, the 2014 Sonic used his Quick Step maneuver to dodge the incoming flows of energy. Once he was close enough, he once again Homing Attacked the head of the mech, causing yet another dent. However, Dr. Eggman only laughed and discouraged Sonic, "Give up! No matter how many bumps and bruises you form on my mech, it shall resume to withstand your attacks, and you and your past self will eventually give in! As long as I've got your friend Sammy powering my mech, I'm **invincible**!"

However, Sonic had a realization, "That's it! It's so obvious! Without Sammy as the source of your mech's power, it's nothing but a useless heap of metal!"

"Wait, what? Sonic, don't!" Eggman begged Sonic. Nonetheless, Sonic spurted behind the mech and smashed the container which Sammy was in using the Homing Attack!

"**NOOOOOO**!" Eggman wailed as his machine powered off. Laying in a damp, broad puddle of chemicals, Sammy awoke.

He coughed and congratulated Sonic, though still in a somewhat weary state, "Sonic, you did it! I knew you would."

"Of course I did! There's nothing Egghead can toss at me that I can't overcome," Sonic reassured Sammy. "We should go back to the present. Our friends still need our help," Sonic prompted Sammy.

At that moment, a series of explosions occurred. The explosions originated from the 1991 Dr. Robotnik's mechanical pistons, which the 1991 Sonic demolished. The 1991 Dr. Robotnik tried to evacuate the scene as the 1991 Sonic chased after him.

"Yo, Sonic! It's your past self!" Sammy pointed out.

The 2014 Sonic squinted, spotted his past self, and called, "Hey, Sonic! I know I've said this to another past version of myself before, but enjoy your future! It's gonna be great! Although, when you come across an area called the Mystic Cave Zone, look out for the inescapable spike pit! Just a head's up!"

While chasing after Dr. Robotnik, the 1991 Sonic nodded gave his future self a thumb's up, and then redirected his focus on Dr. Robotnik.

"Ah, the glory days… come on, Sammy! Let's get out of here!" Sonic insisted.

"Affirmative!" Sammy replied. He then instantaneously teleported back to November 18th, 2014 with Sonic by his side. From there, they freed their friends from their capsules, including the real Tails. They each woke up, nauseated and confused.

"Ugh… what happened?" Tails queried.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way home," Sonic confirmed.

Two hours passed, and Sonic, Sammy, and the rest of the gang chimed in to the apprising of Tails all about their incredible journey. They all shared many laughs, Tails gasped quite a few times, and they all had a good time. Alas, it was around time for Sammy's departure.

"So, are you all going to head back to your homes?" Sammy questioned.

"Actually, for the time being, we're all going to stick together. We all haven't bonded this much in quite a while," Amy stated.

"In a way, we have you to thank!" Knuckles added.

"No problem! Well, it was nice seeing you all… because you all are pretty much my heroes!" Sammy claimed.

"Stop by any time! Seriously, it's kind of boring around here!" Sonic urged Sammy.

"I will! See you all later! Also, Tails, I'll make sure to fill you in with my progress on Timothy and Tiffany's vocal translators!" Sammy assured Tails. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Mighty all waved goodbye, and Sammy did the same before he, Timothy, and Tiffany teleported off in an explosion of particles.

In Pensacola, Florida, in front of Sammy's laboratory, particles appeared from thin air, then assembling into Sammy, Timothy, and Tiffany. Timothy pointed his antenna towards the laboratory's entrance, and then started galloping towards the entrance as Tiffany followed.

"Well, would you look at that! I'm right back at where I started," Sammy noted. It was a beautiful evening, and the sunset only furtherly enhanced the scene. Butterflies fluttered above the grass, Sammy could hear the screams of joy and laughter coming from his neighbors' yards, and innumerable seed heads slowly descended towards the ground.

Mere moments later, a familiar and recognizable gleaming sphere or light appeared yet again, which burst and Shelby appeared. Sammy began to blush again and greeted her, "Shelby, you're back! Where have you been?"

"I've actually been watching over you this entire time," Shelby responded. She then accoladed Sammy, "I must say that you've really matured. You've finally learned that using your powers for the benefit of others is better than using it for your own wants and desires. I suppose the prophecy was correct all along."

"Thanks! I will more than likely use my Time-Manipulation Ruby to experience the fascinations that history has to offer, but I'll never risk revealing my identity to those of the past ever again," Sammy guaranteed Shelby.

"I'm glad to hear that. Before I go, I know that you have a crush on me. I do hope you know that I'm a Multiversal Guardian of Harmony, and I don't mean to offend you, but I don't have time for any petty love interests," Shelby reminded Sammy.

"Oh. Wait, how did you know?" Sammy asked.

"I'm the Multiversal Guardian of Life! One of my main tasks is to monitor people's feelings towards one another to maintain harmony throughout the multiverse," Shelby explained.

"I see. Well, will I ever find a sweetheart?" Sammy inquired.

"You will. That's all you need to know for now," Shelby advised Sammy, then fading away.

Sammy assertively requested, "Wait, but I want to know more! Please tell me more!" However, Shelby ignored his request and had already teleported back to the Intercelestail Kingdom of Harmony. Feeling melancholy, Sammy sat down and stared at a puddle, pessimistically looking at his reflection. However, when Timothy and Tiffany came outside carrying a volleyball, Sammy's face lightened up. "So, I see you guys are up for a game of volleyball! I'm going to have to warn you, though: they don't call me Lightning Harbors for nothing!" Sammy playfully challenged the two. So after an intriguing day of adventure and thrills, our heroes decided to unwind and end the day with a relaxing and friendly game of volleyball. However, what adventures await the dynamic trio next? Find out in the next exciting novel of the Sammy Space-Time series: _The Grand Sammy Switcheroo_!

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
